edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 167: Two Drawings
Quick Summary Full Summary Saki is looking at her drawing and Miina's. It looks both the same. Saki wants to tell Kouichi about her findings, but Michika informs her that he hasn't be back yet. Instead Saki shows it to Akira and the group. Shirou exams both evidences and finds it both drawn with a pencil. But it isn't a copy. Shizuka offers her help to the investigation. By her sharp view she finds it both papers come from the Sketch Book. While holding in front of the Campfire, Shizuka, Shirou and Akira notice both lines aren't the same, but it looks similiar. Shirou asks Saki about the Lighthouse. Saki explains how it looks like on the outside and inside. Aside of that Saki finds it weird that it didn't have a elevator. There was a stair in the middle. Shirou listens carefully on every words. Michika tells Shirou about Jennifer Hackmen's ID card and SPIRAL. That last hint gives Shirou the answer he seeks. Akira asks him if he has something. Shirou thinks Spiral is another word for DNA. They already know the extinct animals were man-made and they were created inside the Pyramid. The Lighthouse is a smaller than the Pyramid, so Shirou suggests that the Lighthouse serves the brain for the operation. Saki has it enough and she doesn't care about the extinct animals. All she wants to know how Miina's able to draw her drawings in the first place. Miina doesn't say anything, but stares at her. Another Miina comes from Saki's back and grabs her breasts. Miina tells her that the another Miina has amnesia. Still Akira isn't finished with Miina and her past. Kanako hasn't informed anything about her discovery on The Tower. Shirou tells the group about the last tower on the map. Kouichi had suggested the last tower is the residence building with living people. It's Shirou's intention to investigate that tower and its secrets. Takashi is tied to a tree and Ugen is asleep on his watch. Someone whispers to Takashi from a bush. Saitou and Kubo have come to his rescue. Takashi doesn't want to be rescue yet. The kids still require the 'essential' thing. He predicts he will rule this group again. A week later the group is ready to leave and the girls are at the oase bathing. Rion asks the other girls what they will do after they get back, and after listening to their replies says that the frst thing all of them will do is find their parents. To break up the nostalgia Maya poses the counterquestion of what to do if they can't get off the island, saying they would have to get married and have children. When Maya says Akira would make an ideal husband, Rion becomes increaingly irritated as Aya, Yuki, and Mami also express romantic interst in Akira. Kanako watches from the side and thinks to herself that she could easily seduce Akira with her large breasts, but Rei disrupts the mood by going a step further than other horny girls. The new merged group is packed and ready to leave. Akira checked in on Motoko, but Kouichi has her prepped on his arms. Akira gives the group the signal to leave. Rion irately asks Akira to lead away. Akira doesn't understand her mood and she lashes out at him, berating him for his popularity with the other girls before storming off and leaving him confused. Characters Trivia Category:Manga Category:Tower of Death Arc